1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthing plate and a jig for mounting a coaxial cable thereon, and more particularly to an earthing plate that is fixed to a body of an automobile or the like and a jig for mounting a coaxial cable such as an antenna cable on the earthing cable.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in many cases, a coaxial cable is connected to audio equipment installed on an automobile as an antenna cable. In order to fix the coaxial cable to the body while grounding it at an intermediate position along the length of the coaxial cable so laid out, in many cases, the coaxial cable is mounted on an electric wire fixture designated as an earthing plate. FIG. 7 is a perspective view which shows a conventional earthing plate on which a coaxial cable has not been mounted yet. FIGS. 8A and 8B are explanatory views which explain a problem inherent in the conventional earthing plate shown in FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional earthing plate 91 is formed substantially into a square conductive plate and includes two sheath portion clamping barrels 911 which extend from a front edge of the plate 91 and are turned back on themselves so as to be formed substantially into an arc-like shape and a braiding portion clamping barrel 912 which extends from the front edge at a position lying centrally between those sheath portion clamping barrels 911 and is turned back on itself so as to be formed into a U-shape. In addition, a machine screw hole 81a is opened at a central portion of the earthing plate 91 so that a machine screw is passed therethrough to fix the earthing plate 91 to the body.
On the other hand, a coaxial cable 92 that is to be mounted on the earthing plate 91 is made up, to describe radially outwardly from its axial center, of a core wire (not shown) which is a bundle of fine metallic wires, an insulating layer which surrounds the core wire, a braiding portion 922 provided with a layer of fine metallic wires which surrounds the insulating layer and a sheath portion 921 made of, for example, rubber which surrounds the braiding portion 922. Then, as shown in FIG. 7, the coaxial cable 92 is removed around the full circumference thereof at part of the sheath portion 921, so that the braiding portion 922 thereat is exposed.
When mounting the coaxial cable 92 so configured on the earthing plate 91, the sheath portion 921 and the braiding portion 922 are aligned, respectively, with the sheath portion clamping barrels 911 and the braiding portion clamping barrel, the respective portions of the coaxial cable 92 are then manually pressed in a direction indicated by an arrow in FIG. 7 so as to be pressed into the corresponding barrels 911, 912, and the sheath portions 921 and the braiding portion 922 are clamped by the respective barrels 911 and 912 using an exclusive jig or fastened through clamping, so that the coaxial cable 92 is fixed to the earthing plate 91.
Note that there exists JP-2004-40867A as related art document information on the aforesaid conventional earthing plate.
When the three portions, the braiding portion 922 and the two sheath portions 921, are pressed, respectively, into the barrel 912 and the two barrels 911 at the same time, however, while it is easy to press the two sheath portions 921, which are located on sides of the braiding portion 922, into the barrels 911, the centrally positioned braiding portion 922 tends to be deflected as shown in FIG. 8A.
In addition, an extent to which the sheath portion 921 and the braiding portion 922 are pressed into the barrels 911 and 912 is unclear, and due to this, in the current situations, the pressing work relies on the faculties of sensation of workers. Consequently, there sometimes occurs a case where the coaxial cable 92 is displaced in position in a direction indicated by an arrow Y in FIG. 8B.
Furthermore, since an extent to which the setting position of the coaxial cable 92 is permitted to be displaced in a direction indicated by an arrow X in FIG. 8B is also uncertain, there sometimes occurs a case where the setting position of the coaxial cable 92 is displaced in the direction indicated by the arrow X.
The deflection of the braiding portion 922 as shown in FIG. 8A and the displacement of the setting position of the coaxial cable 92 in the directions indicated by the arrows X and Y in FIG. 8B may lead to the reduction in reliability and damage to the sheath portion 921 and the braiding portion 922 by the respective barrels, and it is feared that a short-circuit will be caused in the worst case. Consequently, it is demanded that the stable product quality be secured at all times without relying on the skills and faculties of sensation of workers.